Dribble Drabble
by J. Maria
Summary: A collection of various drabbles with various characters, themes, length, and ratings. Some are non-crossovers of different shows or books. All done for lj communities.
1. An Afterthought

Title: An Afterthought  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg  
Character: Lilah Morgan  
Challenge: Position of Authority  
Disclaimer: Not mine: Joss and JK own all  
Words: 100

Lilah groaned as she pushed herself up off the bed. Her head hurt, her body throbbed and his hand was wrapped tightly around her wrist. The fact that last night was mostly a blur didn't help matters.

It also didn't help that Lindsey McDonald was giving her a knowing smirk as she wrenched herself free from the blond man's grasp.

"What do you want?"

"Just to return these . . .boss."

He tossed a pair of bright red panties towards the bed, hitting Lucius Malfoy directly in the face.

"You might want to try and keep 'em on today, Morgan."


	2. Point of Death

Title: Point of Death  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg  
Characters: Lindsay, Regulus, Darkwind, Selenay, and Elspeth  
Disclaimer: Not mine: Joss, JK, and Mercedes own all

Spoilers: Angel season 5, none really for the other two  
Summary: As I lay dying, I saw the future.

Words: 220

Lindsay had been staring up at the ceiling, his body becoming heavier as he sputtered incoherently in indignation at this slight. The lackey had taken him out.

Angel was supposed to take him out. That was how it was supposed to go down.

"Pity parties won't help matters, you know." A dark haired young man sighed, his accent signifying him as British.

"Who are you?" Lindsay gaped at him, his voice cracking as he rasped the words out.

"Regulus Black. Or I was. Before I died, of course." Regulus smiled. "I'm about to be your older brother."

"What?"

"Well, you're about to be reborn as the son of Herald Elspeth and Hawkbrother Darkwind of Valdemar."

"What?" Lindsay snapped, before it all went black.

Elspeth was exhausted. She slumped against the pillows as Queen Selenay smiled down at her daughter. Darkwind was bent over their newborn sons, grinning proudly.

"Not so easy, is it?"

"You're a woman of incredible strength, Mother." Elspeth sighed.

"What are you going to name them?"

"Sendar, after grandfather." Elspeth nodded to the darker haired twin. "And Daren." She nodded to the lighter haired twin.

"They're wonderful names." Selenay brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Yes." Darkwind said distractedly, as he fingered the small scar that seemed to go all around little Daren's left wrist. "Hmm."


	3. Boot Camp

Title: Boot Camp

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg

Disclaimer: Nick owns Fairly Odd Parents, Joss owns Halfrek

Spoilers: None, really

Summary: There's a thin line between vengeance demon and fairy godparents

Word count: 164

"I'm not supposed to be here. I work for D'Hoffryn, buddy." Halfrek pounded one pointed finger into the severely muscled chest of the bulky blonde man with tiny wings on his back.

"I wouldn't do that." A tiny little pink haired fairy hissed at her.

"I am _Halfrek_. I am a vengeance demon, specializng in the wish granted of neglected children. I am one of _D'Hoffryn's_ girls."

"Can you see where this would anger him?" The pink haired fairy jerked her head toward the big man.

"Did she eat his lard nuggets?" A tiny green haired fairy yelled loudly.

"D'Hoffryn _sent _you here. You were reckless and broke DA RULES!" The blonde barked at her.

"And pray tell, what _rule _did I break?"

"Rule #2: Fairy Godparents can't ever be seen by ANYONE but the kid they watch over!" Jorgen Von Strangle shouted, pointing at the glaring neon lights with his wand. "Back to boot camp!"

"But I don't have a godchild!" She shouted.


	4. New Guest

Title: New Guest

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg-13

Spoilers: Season 5 of Angel, round the third book for the Keeper series

Disclaimer: Joss owns Angel, Tanya Huff owns the Keepers

Summary: A cat, a woman, and a demon meet in a bar.

Word Count: 300

The Elysian Fields Guest House was not the first place he would have thought to go after leaving L.A. But here he was, in Canada of all places. Aggie had given him that little piece of advice before he left. After they had rescued Cordy and Fred from Pylea, Lorne had lost touch with her. She stopped in, just once after they had lost Fred and given it to him. He was surprised he actually remembered it, considering all of the Sea Breezes he'd been knocking back then. Pushing the door open, he dropped his suitcase.

"Can I - oh." The tall dark haired young man blinked a few times.

"Hi there, is the Keeper in?"

"The Keeper - Claire?"

"Aggie wasn't specific, sweet cheeks, she just said to ask for the Keeper."

"She's out, handling a Summons." He replied, guardedly.

"I have a reservation. I spoke with Austin. I'm guessing that's not you?"

"No, he's not, and I think I'm insulted. That's Dean, my personal can opener." A large black and white cat, "You Lorne Deathwok?"

"Deathwok?" Dean shot the cat a strange look.

"It's more of a clan name than one I chose. I run away from it as often as possible. I just need a room for a few nights." Lorne sighed.

"Room four's open, if you don't mind life sucking mummy smell." Austin started cleaning his paw. "It's been aired."

"I'm a little touchy about things that come out of sarcophaguses."

"We've got another room." Dean assured him, "Just sign here."

"It didn't end well last time I was told that." Lorne hesitated before signing.

"Long as you don't mention it by name - we won't." Austin hopped down off the counter.

"He's the brains of this operation?" Lorne asked.

"Seems cats normally are." Dean sighed.


	5. Pixy Stix

Title: Pixy Stix

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg

Disclaimer: Joss and JK own them.

Setting: After season 5, during book 5

Summary: Two strangers meet in a bar . . .

Lorne settled more comfortably into his chair, not wanting to really get up and return to his room. He was bone weary and searching for good vibrations. What did he end up getting?

A pink haired punk rock prom queen wannabe. What else could she be? She was probably waiting for her lover boy to take her away. Her leg was twitching as she stirred her drink. Then he heard her humming under her breath. He wondered who'd die tonight. He must of said it out loud because she turned to face him.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, nothing, Pixy Stix. Nothing."


	6. Reunion

Title: Reunion

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg

Spoilers: season seven

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, David Kohan & all owns Will & Grace

Pairings/Characters: Willow/Kennedy

Challenge: Family Gatherings

Word Count: 100

Willow bit her lip as the elevator made it's way up to her cousin's floor. Kennedy just took her hand and squeezed it.

"I haven't seen her in couple of years - well, since about eighth grade when my parents took me to New York - while they had a medical conference. I -"

The doors opened. Willow checked the address again, and stepped out. There was a small table with two people sitting there. Grace stood near them.

"Willow? "

"Grace! This is my girlfriend, Kennedy." Willow blurted.

"Chad Michael Murray, she's a lezzie!"

"Jack!"

"With good clothing taste."


	7. Pass the Potatoes

Title: Pass the Potatoes

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss owns Angel, Tanya Huff owns The Keeper Chronicles

Spoilers: the first two books, season five

Pairings/Characters: Claire/Dean, Diana, Lorne

Challenge: Family Gatherings

Word Count: 100

The table was set, food was out, and Lorne found himself being stared at rather oddly. Not that this was anything out of the ordinary. He was green, with red eyes and horns. They were Canadian, and two of them _were_ Keepers.

"It's not polite to stare." Dean murmured.

"I'm not, boy-toy." Diana retorted.

"Diana." Claire warned.

"Well, he is."

"_Diana,_ quit it."

"Don't pull the big sister card."

"Can someone pass the potatoes?" Lorne interrupted, taking the bowl from Dean.

"Do your sisters act like this?" Austin asked from the floor.

"Well, Numfar, he dances for mom. A lot."


	8. Revelations

Title: Revelations

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss owns the Buffyverse, JK owns HP

Spoilers: the first two books, season five

Pairings/Characters: Buffy/Remus, Dawn/Connor, Willow

Challenge: Family Gatherings

Word Count: 100

Dawn was nervous. This was the first time he would meet Buffy. She was kinda afraid she'd give him the shovel speech. That had scared most guys away. Dawn straightened his shirt.

"Dawn, she's not gonna hate me."

"She'll give you the speech."

"Doesn't scare me."

Willow and Buffy's boyfriend were already in the living room, and Connor gave her a smile.

"Oh, this is . . "

"Willow. Dad sends his love."

"You know Connor's dad?"

"He does? I do?"

"Yeah, Angel."

"Hey, Dawn. This is Remus." Buffy smile faltered. "Wait, Angel's your dad?"

"Werewolf?"

"Don't change the subject."


	9. It's Like This

Title: It's Like This

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, JK owns HP

Spoilers:

Pairings/Characters: Graham/Tonks, Riley/Sam, Andromeda/Ted

Challenge: Family Gatherings

Word Count: 100

Her hair was bright red, her eyes deep blue, and her smile huge as she led them to the table. Her father gave them a deep nod, eyeing the shorter of the two men, who both rose as she and her mother sat down. The dark haired woman smiled.

"Oh, Mum, Dad, this is Riley and Samantha Finn. They work with Graham." Nymphandora beamed.

"Hello." Ted said coolly.

"This is Ted, and you can call me Andie. It's so nice to meet you.."

"We wanted to share our good news." Graham started.

"We got hitched." Tonks grinned.

Ted started choking.


	10. Namesake

Title: Namesake

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Disclaimer/Spoilers: Joss owns Buffy (set season 5), Jack Carrerow and David Chambers own Bosom Buddies

Word Count: 200

Joyce tried to ignore her daughters' bickering, honest she did. But the girls were just at each other's throats. Buffy was bossy, Dawn was whiny. It left Joyce with one big headache. Sighing, she sat down. Sometimes she wished she had sons instead.

The phone rang, and she answered it without hesitation. She smiled as her cousin's voice bubbled over the phone. They talked for an hour, and Joyce ignored her daughters' loud yelling match. When she hung up, the smile was still there.

Dawn burst in, ready to plea her innocence.

"Did I ever tell you about my cousin Sonny?" Joyce smiled. "You're named after her, you know. In a way."

"No, I don't think I know her." Dawn gave her a puzzled look.

"You wouldn't, sweetie. She lives in New York, with her husband Kip." Joyce smiled. "They were there when Buffy was born."

As Joyce told the story of Buffy's unexpected arrival to her younger daughter, she didn't catch the mischievous look on Dawn's face. The smile was still there when Dawn left.

"You are such a pest, Dawn!" Buffy shouted from upstairs.

"Oh yeah? Well, _you're _named after a cross-dresser!"

Joyce sighed. Boys would be easier.


	11. Heaven's Shine

Title: Heaven's Shine

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Word Count: 200

Disclaimer: Joss owns her. J.K. Rowling owns him.

Characters: Tara, Sirius.

__

Heaven's Shine

Heaven for her was a bridge overlooking the water. It was dancing and signing, believing at that one moment her whole existence had reached it's culmination. But her heaven was a lonely place, and the Powers seemed to realize this. She became the keeper of the stray souls.

Cedric came first, his death being similar to her's. Cassie, Chloe, and Molly soon came under her wing as well. Then came the day that he came to her heaven. He was tall, with rugged features and long black hair.

He clashed with her heaven. But he was meant to be there. She spoke to him under the willow trees.

"It takes getting used to." He murmured quietly.

"It does." Tara smiled at him. "I'm Tara, by the way."

"Sirius."

"This isn't your heaven, though. It's mine."

"Yeah."

"Your like them." She nodded to the four teenagers who were talking in the distance. "You're not ready to lose touch with the world, or go onto your own heaven. You won't let yourself out of the shadows."

"And you'd rather stay to the shadows." Sirius asked.

"No, I need them." Tara smiled sadly. "But it gets brighter, with each of my new charges."


	12. Humble Beginnings

Title: Humble Beginnings

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss owns Angel and Richard Barton Lewis owns Fame L.A.

Spoilers: none really.

Summary: Lindsey had a choice once.

__

Humble Beginnings

Lindsey didn't like to tell people that he had a secret life, that his last name really wasn't McDonald or that he'd once called himself Ryan. He thought Lorne might have known but who was that lackey gonna tell? When he'd first come to L.A. he'd gone by his middle name. His last name was really Legget and for a year, he'd worked as a busboy to pay his rent. He'd left his home in Dallas and his last year of law school to follow his dream of being a singer. He told himself that things were better this way.


	13. Yellow Rose

Title: Yellow Rose

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss owns all

Spoilers: Season 5 of Angel

Summary: Trish Burkle mourns.  
A/N: My first non-crossover Angel drabble. Inspired by the song _Yellow Rose of Texas_.

__

Yellow Rose

Trish Burkle sat on her daughter's old bed, crying as she thought of her little girl. Roger was out in the garage, fiddling with something to keep his mind off of Fred. They'd only been out to L.A. a few months ago, and she had been perfectly all right. She wished she'd gotten her out of there sooner. L.A. was a crazy place, and Fred shouldn't have been there at all. Trish stared at the dried yellow rose on Fred's dresser that Roger had given her at the hospital after Fred was born. And Illyria watched her from the doorway.


	14. Shake Your Bones

Title: Shake Your Bones

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss and JK own all.

Spoilers: None

Summary:  
A/N: Inspired by the Disney Halloween song _Shake Your Bones_

__

Shake Your Bones

"Connor, it's not a demon!" Dawn groaned as her boyfriend attacked the spastically gyrating skeleton. "Malfoy, make it stop!" She glared at the silvery blond Slytherin.

"Yes, please leave Mr. Yenahaw alone, Malfoy." Luna Lovegood said dreamily as she tried to pry the skeleton off of Dawn.

Apparently he thought it would be hilarious to charm the famous Hogwarts skeleton to pull the nearest student into a death dance.

"Honestly, you're almost as bad as the Weasley twins." Luna huffed.

"No need to hurl insults, Lovegood." Malfoy sneered, ending the charm and stomping away.

"Works every time." Luna said smiling.


	15. So Not What I Meant

Title: So Not What I Meant  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: Dawn of the Dead (2004 version)  
Challenge: #000 Starting over/beginning again/resuming  
Note: Set after the gun shop run.

__

So Not What I Meant

Buffy ran through the sewers. Two men were still behind her. She could hear the popping sounds of guns going off behind her and the squishy sound of impact. She wasn't even trying to think about that right now. She was trying not to get bit. Huh, reminded her a lot of being back in Sunnydale and slaying, except now she was in a Wisconsin shopping mall fending off killer zombies.

"You know, when I wished for a change of scenery, this was so not what I meant!" Buffy muttered to herself as she tried to kick the door in.


	16. New Recruit

Title: New Recruit  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: Princess Diaries (movies, not the books)  
Challenge: #000 Starting over/beginning again/resuming  
Note: Set somewhere between movie 1 and movie 2

__

New Recruit

"Say that one more time?" Xander said blankly.

"I said, young man, that you are honor bound, as the great-great-grandson of Gustav Fabian to serve as protector of the Princess of Genovia." The older man sighed.

"I am?"

"Yes. You are." Joseph said flatly, starring openly at his one-eyed half-nephew.

"Where's Genovia? And why isn't anyone else being asked to do this?" Xander rambled on.

"Genovia is in Europe, and the rest of the Fabian line are all alcoholics. Besides, you have a military history." Xander looked confused. "In battling the things that go bump in the night." Joseph sighed.


	17. Nuh Uh

Title: Nuh-Uh  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: King Arthur (the movie, but with a mythical take)  
Challenge: #000 Starting over/beginning again/resuming  
Note: Me and my King Arthur fixation.

__

Nuh-Uh

"No way, nuh-uh, I am not doing that!" Vi protested, staring at the blue-faced man in front of her. "I am not shedding my blood to resurrect some knight!"

"The Lady of the Lake is bound to do this." Merlin said somberly, in his weird accent. "It is your fate. Your destiny."

"I'm not the Lady of the Lake, and I've already got a destiny, buddy. I'm a slayer. The whole 'one girl in all the world'. Ok, so there's more than one now, but I'm all pre-destined."

"Vivien, you bleed for Arthur."

"No fair." Vi whimpered. Stupid eternal fates.


	18. Here We Go Again

Title: Here We Go Again  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: X-Men  
Challenge: #000 Starting over/beginning again/resuming  
Note: Not set anywhere specific.

__

Here We Go Again

"I can go for hours." Faith bragged, her breathing getting more ragged.

"Same here, toots." Wolverine grinned, his breathing normal. "Need a break?"

"Pfff. Do I look like I need one?" Faith threw back her shoulders, popping loose the ache.

"Wouldn't have asked if ya didn't." Wolverine circled her cautiously.

"Why? You gettin' tired?" She sneered.

"Never, little girl. Just figured ya needed one." Wolverine resisted the urge to draw his claws. He was willing to give the kid a break. "Ya smell tired."

"Oh, baby, I'm just getting started." Faith grinned wickedly.

"I'm sure ya are, kid." Wolverine laughed.


	19. A New Perspective

Title: A New Perspective  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: Heralds of Valdemar  
Challenge: #000 Starting over/beginning again/resuming  
Note: Set after the Mage Storms.

__

A New Perspective

Tara made her way across the white void. She remembered the blast of pain followed by numbness. Then suddenly there was a young man, smiling brightly at her.

"Hello Tara. I'm Florian."

"Hi." Tara said shyly. "Where am I?"

"The Havens. The Goddess has offered you a choice."

"A choice?"

"You may resume a life like the one you've lost ore remain here."

"Will I look the same?" Florian laughed at this.

"No, but your name and much about you will."

"I'll help people?"

"Yes."

Somewhere in the Companion's Field, a new filly was born. The Companion Tara was reborn.


	20. Some Pig

****

Title: Some Pig  
**Word count:** 100  
**Fandom:** Charlotte's Web  
**Challenge:** #001 animal husbandry  
**Notes: **The reason Buffy has a Mr. Gordo

__

Some Pig

"Oh, Hank, look it's that pig everyone's been talking about!" Joyce cried, her voice full of excitement. Her round belly nudged against the gate as she looked at it. "Zuckerman's famous pig. He's so cute, Hank."

"He's a pig, Joyce. He's not supposed to be cute."

"Oh, stop it." She scolded him as she stared up at the web. "He looks so sad, doesn't he, Hank?"

"I can't tell." Hank sighed, wrapping an arm around his wife still not understanding her fascination with the pig. "C'mon. Bet I can win you that stuffed pig."

"For the baby?"

"Sure, why not."


	21. Terrific

****

Title: Terrific  
**Word count:** 100  
**Fandom:** Charlotte's Web  
**Challenge:** #001 animal husbandry  
**Notes: **Never underestimate anything.

__

Terrific

"Ok, so why are we here again?" Xander asked for the millionth time.

"There's a pig. There's a spider. The spider is spelling out weird things in it's web making it a household name." Dawn sighed, making her way across the fairgrounds.

"Wait, a _spider _is spelling out weird things in it's web? Like what?"

"Some Pig, Radiant - things that make the pig look good."

"And we're thinking demon spider?"

"That, or demon pig." Dawn stopped in front the pen, where a big fat pink pig sat. He didn't look like a demon. "Or not."

"Definitely the spider then."


	22. Not Grove Born

****

Title: Not Grove Born  
**Word count:** 100  
**Fandom:** Heralds of Valdemar series  
**Challenge:** #001 animal husbandry  
**Notes: **Continuation (sort of) of _A New Perspective _ with the Companion Tara.

__

Not Grove Born

"There are differences between Grove Born Companions and normal companions, aren't there Tara?" Her young Herald asked as she braided Tara's mane.

__

:Grove Born Companions are much rarer, and just appear out of the Companions Grove: Tara said through mindspeech.  
"Tara! That's not an answer."

__

:Grove Born are special. I can't really say why. Most Grove born are the King's or Queen's Own Companions, like Herald Talia's Roland. They provide guidance from the Goddess: Tara hesitated._ :The elders say that the other Companions are the reincarnation of Heralds, while the Grove Born are purer spirits:_

"Were you a Herald?"

__

:No.:


	23. The Great Valley Question

****

Title: The Great Valley Question  
**Word count:** 100  
**Fandom:** The Land Before Time  
**Challenge:** #001 animal husbandry  
**Notes: **I've been watching a lot of my old cartoons.

__

The Great Valley Question

"What is that weird looking thing?" Cera said, rudely gesturing at the strange yellow headed creature with pale scales.  
"That is not very nice, Cera. Nope, Nope, Nope." Ducky said, peering at it from behind Spike. "What do you think it is, Littlefoot?"

"I don't know, but it can't be as dangerous as a Sharptooth." Littlefoot said bravely.

"Hello, talking dinosaur children. My name is Anya. I'm a Vengeance Demon." She squinted. "Are any of you female? Possibly scorned?"

"Did it try to talk?" Cera asked.

"I don't know." Littlefoot replied.

"Of course, I land in the dimension time forgot."


	24. C is For Cookies

Title: C is for Cookie  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: Sesame Street  
Challenge: #002  
Notes: While talking to my mother, she was watching the news. Apparently, Cookie Monster's song 'C is for Cookie' to be changed to 'C is for a few cookies' or something like that because Cookie Monster promotes unhealthy choices for children eyeroll

__

C is for Cookie

She blinked once. Then twice. Buffy stared at the fuzzy blue monster standing in front of her. She looked up for help. His eyes wobbled around crazily in his head, and he was practically drooling on her shoes.

"Cookies!" He cried before charging.

"Cookie Monster, no." Maria sighed, yanking the monster away from Buffy. "I'm so sorry about that, Buffy. I thought I locked that door."

"Just keep him away from me, ok?" Buffy mumbled.

"Your friend should be here soon to change you back."

"I hope so, because Cookie Buffy so doesn't want to get eaten by Cookie Monster."


	25. What Did You Do?

Title: What Did You Do?  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Fandom:** Neopets  
**Challenge:** #003: Cookies  
**Notes:** Yes, I am addicted to Neopets. They're cute. Sue me. All of the creatures mentioned are Petpets. They're even cuter.

_ What Did You Do?_

Dawn stared in disbelief at the pile of creatures sitting on her bed. Willow grinned sheepishly, a plate of cookies in her hands.

"What did you do?" Dawn asked, looking between her laptop, the creatures and the plate.

"Well, I tried to get my order here faster. I know you like petpets, and it was for your birthday and a surprise." Willow lowered her head, and lifted it higher. "Each cookie eaten reduces my guilt."

A Flowper and a Candychan tugged a cookie off the plate and preceded to gobble it down.

"They like cookies."

"No! Bad petpets!" Willow cried


	26. Comfort Food

****

Title: Comfort Food  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Fandom:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (movie/old cartoon versions)  
**Challenge:** #003: Cookies  
**Notes:** I love 'em.

It was odd being in a sewer again. And slightly gross. Dawn decided she liked it better than the sewers in Sunnydale. Being surrounded by four turtles and a rat - well, it was like being back in Sunnydale. Mikey was trying to hit on her, Donny was trying to be funny, Leo was talking shop, and Raph was brooding - he reminded her of Angel. They reminded her of the Scoobies. Leo was Buffy, Donny was Willow, Mikey was Xander, and Splinter was Giles in a zen way. Hell, even Casey Jones was like Spike and Oz put together and April O'Neil reminded her of Cordy and Anya. Thank God there was no one who reminded her of herself.

"Hey, Donny?" Dawn tilted her head back.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"When you guys screw up do you make cookies?" She asked.

"We never screw up." Raph snorted.

"Whatever, broody." She tossed back.

"Dudes, pizza's here!" Mikey yelled.

"Didja pay for it?" Donny asked.

"It was thirty seconds late! Thirty minutes or it's free."

"So you guys don't have a comfort food?" Dawn asked again

"My sons prefer greasy foods to sugary when they need to be comforted." Splinter laughed.


	27. Mmm, Protein

****

Title: Mmm, Protein  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Challenge:** #003: Cookies  
**Notes:** none.

Willow set the cookies on the counter. Mal and Zoey were still mad about the incident with the last drop they had made and her using her magic. Neither of them liked it one bit. It scared Kaylee, Wash, and Simon. Only Shepard Book, River, and Jayne seemed ok with it, and he was only okay with it because he wanted to get in her pants.

"Have a cookie, ease my suffering?" Willow asked as Mal stormed past her.

"I still ain't - cookie?" His head snapped around. "Where'd they come from?"

"My guilt." Mal frowned. "Oh! Old protein packs."


	28. Cravings

****

Title: Cravings  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Fandom:** Lost  
**Challenge:** #003: Cookies  
**Notes:**

Willow walked down the beach, her toes digging in the sand. The pregnant girl, Claire, rubbed her stomach.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just - I still can't believe it." She gestured towards the wreckage.

"Yeah." Willow fidgeted. "How's the baby?"

"Hungry, like everyone else. I would kill for a chocolate chip cookie right now." Claire sighed. "Not like I have a prayer of finding one on this island."

Willow held her hand behind her back. She felt a individual package of cookies plop into her hand. Willow smiled as she handed it to Claire.

"Here, eliminate your suffering."

"Where'd you get those?" Claire asked. "I can't take these, their yours."

"Nope, you're eating for two. I'm better at giving cookies than eating them."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Thanks!"

She was about ten feet away from Claire when Sawyer sidled up next to her. Willow rolled her eyes. She didn't really like Sawyer.

"Hey there, Red."

"Real original nickname, Sawyer. Or should I call you Scruffy Yellow?" Willow retorted.

"Brains and beauty, real good combination."

"What do you want, Sawyer?"

"Where's your stash? I saw the cookies. Nobody's had cookies in weeks."

"There's no stash, Sawyer."

"Bullshit. How'd you get 'em? Magic?"

"Yup."


	29. Milanos

****

Title: Milanos  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Fandom:** King Arthur (the movie version)  
**Challenge:** #003: Cookies  
**Notes:** Gotta love Milano cookies.

"Yo, Knight Boy, where are my cookies?" Faith demanded, stomping through the living room.

The shaggy haired time traveler tried to look innocent, but the crumbs were scattered all over his chest. He threw the empty container behind the sofa long before she reached him. Faith glared.

"I don't care if your ass is supposed to help stop the next apocalypse, you are toast." Faith growled.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

"I'm talking about my damn Milano minis."

"What are those?"

"They're what you're wearing, T." Faith said.

"Damn." He sighed, hopping up and over the sofa.

"Tristan!"


	30. Check In

Title: Check In  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Crossover: Breakfast Club  
Wordcount: 100

Challenge: #021 - starting school

A/N: Everybody loves dorm check ins, don't they?

__

Check In

"When you grow up, your heart dies."

Dawn blinked. The mouth that had come out of belonged to a ten year-old girl with light brown hair in baggy black hoodie. Dawn didn't say anything.

"Brie, don't creep the nice lady out." Andrew Clark nudged his daughter. "Brie takes after her mother, and that's her favorite theory."

"Brianna Clark?" Dawn asked, taking her highlighter out.

"Yeah. You're a good guesser." Brie said.

"Well, your dad helped." Dawn pointed to his blue letterman jacket. "You're in room 807B, and your roommate is Ruby Stewart."

"Well, this sure beats Shermer, doesn't it Brie?"


	31. Combo Meal

Title: Combo Meal  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Crossover: Gilmore Girls  
Challenge: #022 hormones  
Summary: Arguments in public lead to regrets.  
Setting: general GG verse, season 6 of Buffy  
Wordcount: 200  
A/N: Yeah, don't know where this came from.

**__**

Combo Meal

"Richard, this food can't be healthy," the older woman said.

"I know it isn't, but I like it," Richard replied.

"Hi, I can help you," Buffy called, plastering a fake smile to her face.

"Yes, we'll have two of your specials."

"We will not. I'm not eating here, Richard." Emily Gilmore pulled her purse securely in front of her. "This place is disturbing."

"Emily, the car is broken, Robert doesn't know how long it will take, and you insisted on coming with me. So, you're going to eat the hamburger and be happy with it." Richard turned back to Buffy. "Now, - Buffy is it? - we will have two of your delightful sandwiches with two coffees and cherry pies for dessert."

"If you get the combo you save 15 cents," Buffy heard herself say.

"Then make those combos, please."

"It'll be $14.89."

"Richard, I'm not going to eat that greasy thing," Emily sniffed, looking beyond Buffy.

"Then you'll simply have to starve, my dear." Richard handed Buffy a crisp twenty. Emily huffed and stomped out the door. "You'll have to forgive my wife. She's been like this since the Change."

"Sorry to hear that?"

"We all were," Richard sighed.


	32. Stop It

Title: Stop It  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Crossover: Harry Potter  
Challenge: #022 hormones  
Summary: Just can't help it.  
Setting: post-OotP, season 5 of Angel  
Wordcount: 200

**__**

Stop It

"I mean it, stop it now. You're freaking me out," Tonks shuddered, turning away from the younger man. He was eighteen, reasonably cute, but was too young for her tastes.

"Are you seeing anybody?" Connor leaned towards her, getting snickers out of several people in the room.

"Yes, now leave me alone."

"She's quite single, actually," Charlie Weasley grinned at his old friend.

"You're a dead man, Weasley," she muttered. Connor sidled closer to her.

"They were supposed to fix that thing he has for older women," Angel muttered.

"They did. Forehead Jr. got hit with a lust spell," Spike chuckled. "Now he's all raging hormones and randy notions."

"Well, could one of you keep him away from me until it's passed. I don't particularly fancy the notion that he's undressing me with his eyes," Tonks snapped, slapping at Connor's hand that was slowly working it's way up her thigh. "If you don't stop that I'm going to hex you until you're blue in the -"

"Balls? Bit late for that, luv," Spike laughed. Angel smacked him upside the head. "Oy!"

"Reflex."

"I was gonna say face," she said, hexing Connor.

"That was harsh," Charlie admonished.

"And also very necessary."


	33. Tears Are Tears

Title: Tears Are Tears  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Crossover: Lost  
Challenge: #022 hormones  
Summary: Just can't help it.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Setting: post-OotP, season 5 of Angel  
Wordcount: 100

**__**

Tears Are Tears

"Are - are you okay?" Tara asked, sitting in the sand next to Claire and the baby.

"Yeah, 'cept for all this stupid crying. I thought all these mood swings were supposed to stop after I had him."

"Not -not right away. It's an emotional time for you," Tara said quietly, her finger stroking the baby's hand. "The end of something and the beginning of something new."

"Tears can't just be tears?" Claire said, trying to brush them away.

"They can. Sometimes they're more, or they need to be more. They can be healing, happy, or sad. Or just tears."


	34. Lover's Kiss

Title: Lover's Kiss  
Team: MLE  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #54 Dementors  
Pair: Narcissa, Lucius  
Words: 100

**__**

Lover's Kiss

Narcissa gazed quietly out of her study window. Lucius had been arrested three hours ago. She rubbed her temples, her headache was getting worse. How stupid could Lucius be? Joining in on a raid at the Ministry, honestly!  
Narcissa took a deep drink of her wine, her hand shaking not with fear but with rage. She could not believe that her foolish husband had put her in this situation. But a trace of a smile flickered across her lips. She'd kissed him before he left, a promise of what she'd do when he returned. He'd beg for the Dementor's kiss


	35. Eavesdroppers

Title: Eavesdroppers

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: HP

Characters: implied Dawn/Connor, the twins, Ron, Harry  
Challenge: #24: five senses

Words: 100

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not putting that in my mouth."

The last comment was met by a series of giggles. Dawn glared at the door. Tip-toeing over to it, she waited all of two seconds before fisting her hand and banging it on the door. Screams of pain filled the corridor along with several loud thuds. She yanked the door open to find Fred, George, Ron, and Harry sprawled on the floor. Connor stood behind her with a big grin on his face.

"You bunch of perverted eavesdroppers! I'm so telling Molly what you're up to!" Dawn yelled, storming past them.


	36. Cold Steel

Title: Cold Steel

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG  
Fandom: Hook

Characters: Connor, Capt. James Hook  
Challenge: #24: five senses

Words: 100  
Notes: It's on ABCfamily. And I love it.

Connor blinked a few times, his vision still blurred after passing out. He remembered seeing a flickering light, and then half a dozen lights. The next thing he knew, there was a curved silver hook in front of his face. The cold steel of a dagger rested against his throat, and splintering wood dug into his back and arms. His body throbbed in pain, his head ached.

"What do we have here, Smee? Eh, looks like one of Pan's Lost Boys."

"He does, Captain Hook, sir."

"What did you say?" Connor snapped.

"Don't worry, lad. Death is a great adventure."


	37. Never Kiss 'Em on the Mouth

Title: Never Kiss 'Em on the Mouth  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Fandom: Firefly  
Challenge: #25 Firefly/Serenity  
words: 200  
Notes: Jayne goodness.

Faith felt her mouth water a little bit with every rep he did. A solid mass of muscle rippled, and sweat beaded on his scarred back. Up and down, his fingers laced on the underbelly of the catwalk. She tried to not make the staring obvious, but apparently she wasn't doing so hot.

"A thousand tiny dancers kicking under the skin," A ghostly voice whispered beside her. "Don't let them be so lonely and lost, join the dance."

Faith stared as River danced away, her big bulky combat boots leaving only the faintest whisper on the cargo room floor. Jayne dropped to the floor, grabbing Faith's attention once more. He swiped at his chest with the towel, and Faith nearly groaned. His left hand fingered his shirt, and what Faith was sure was his gun Vera beneath it. She grinned. God bless a man who thought of shooting first and maybe asking questions later.

"Oh, it's you," Jayne grunted, wiping at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's me," Faith grinned up at him.

"Whaddya want?"

"You," she said, yanking his face down.

"I never kiss 'em on the mouth," he said thickly.

"Don't worry, neither do I," she replied.


	38. Black Market

Title: Black Market  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Fandom: Firefly  
Challenge: #25 Firefly/Serenity  
words: 200  
Notes: Set after "Shindig"

"Yeah, well, we took a vote, and you lost," the brunette snapped.

"No ruttin' way I lost," Jayne growled at the girl.

"Oooh, I'm so scared of the big ape. Help me, help me."

"Why you little -" Jayne lunged for her, but the girl slipped out of the way.

"If you two don't stop it, I'm gonna riddle you both with holes," Mal snapped as the girl raced away from Jayne, tipping over cargo that he preceded to trip over. "Will you - gah!"

A shocked gasp rang through the hanger, and even Jayne stared dumbstruck at the sight of the captain. The brunette raced over to his side, pulling the animals off of him. Mal only glared at her as he pushed himself up off the floor.

"What is this?"

"Well, there was talk of hauling cargo, and when we were in Persephone there was this horrible stall, Mal. They were gonna kill em and cook em, Mal," Dawn Summers looked up at him pitifully.

"Don't think those big ole tears are gonna get to me, Summers. This is not a gorram pound."

"But they're innocent Beagles, Mal," Tears pooled in her eyes as she snuggled two puppies.


	39. Buried Wisdom

Title: Buried Wisdom  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Fandom: Firefly  
Challenge: #25 Firefly/Serenity  
words: 100  
Notes: none

Spike watched River dance about, not really there, but there all the same. He wasn't sure what it was that drew him to that weak looking little girl. She reminded him a bit of his Nibblet, but there was a knowledge there that reminded him of Red at times. There was a rage in her that seemed to match Faith's, and oddly enough, a bit of kindness like Glinda. She could fight like the Slayer, that he'd found that out the hard way. She reminded him mostly of Drusilla, what with her crazy sayings. And the wisdom buried in them.


	40. How Drunk was I?

Title: How Drunk was I?  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Fandom: Firefly  
Challenge: #25 Firefly/Serenity  
words: 200  
Notes: Set some time after "Our Mrs. Reynolds"

"Gets so a man can't hear himself think on his own gorram boat," Mal grumbled, stomping along the catwalk.

"You act as if you're not excited to see her," Inara said coolly.

"I ain't," he snapped.

"Mal, sweetie, you so need to get la-" The brunette smiled up at him.

"You watch that purty little mouth, missy."

"Aw, Mal - afraid of your wife?"

"I ain't got a wife, least not one who legal and bindin' like."

"Please, Book told me _all _about sweet little Saffron. You were played. But not by wife number two," she caresses his face softly, the playfulness evident in her brown eyes.

"You ain't my gorram wife."

"But I is. I mean, I am your wife, no matter how much we both hate it. Least I'm willing to divorce your broke a-"

"I'm afraid you can't," Shepherd Book said, sidling up next to them.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia snapped, the fun quickly leaving the cargo bay.

"At least not right away," he amended.

"Don't go scaring me like that!" Cordelia cried.

"And I thought you _wanted _to be my wife," Mal grinned.

"The man of my dreams has money. Besides I'm not the one you want."


	41. Disturbing the Dinos

Title: Disturbing the Dinos  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Fandom: Firefly  
Challenge: #25 Firefly/Serenity  
words: 100

"That's it, everyone who's _not_ flying this boat get out of here now!" Wash yelled, gesturing to the two newest passengers. "Sweetie, that means you too."

"Excuse me?" Zoe gave him a look.

"Now!"

Xander and Dawn looked sheepishly at each other as Zoe glared at them. Inside, Wash was cradling the now headless stegosaurus in his hand. They didn't know it had been Zoe's first gift to him, that it had been a replacement of the one she'd accidentally broken.

"_That's_ why nobody disturbs the dinos. Makes my pilot a mite twitchy, and he's no good twitchy," Mal snapped.


	42. Drowning

Title: Drowning  
author: jmaria  
rating: PG-13  
fandom: Supernatural  
challenge: #031 fortune cookie fortunes

Disclaimer: I own them all, honest I do. Ok, so I don't.  
Words: 200  
summary: It's easy to slip under.  
note: okay, the fortune didn't come from a cookie - it came from an Italian chocolate called Baci. But it was better than the one fortune cookie fortune I found.

_Drowning_

_We drown in a sea of kisses, to resurface in a sea of passion._

Kit read the fortune before she went to bed. Maybe that had been the problem. It opened up countless impossibilities. She wasn't going to do that again. Until she got a good look at the vamp that bust down her hotel room door. She scrambled for her nightstand, but her legs got caught in the stiff sheets.

And then her would be killer got shot. She shoved her hair out of her eyes and stared at the good looking guy standing in her decimated doorway. With a shotgun. She would've used a stake, but she was from Sunnydale. Kit shook her head, and lunged for the stake while the vamp was distracted by it's not so mortal wounds. She was ready to when the blond crashed heavily into her.

"Oof!"

"Aw, damn, Sammy!"

"Name's not Sammy," Kit groaned, pushing herself up. Then she got an up close look, "Oh my loins. . ."

The brunette chased the vamp off, and Kit remembered her fortune. The blond smirked at her, and Kit knew she was in serious danger of drowning. Oh but what a way to go.


	43. Books Are Evil

Title: Books are Evil  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-7  
Fandom: BtVS/The Neverending Story  
Words: 100  
Challenge: 50. Going for a ride  
Disclaimer: I do not own TNS or BtVS.

"I knew books were evil!" Buffy yelled over the howling of the wind past her ears. Her fingers dug tightly into the soft pink fur beneath her as Falkor made another swooping dive.

"The book wasn't evil, Buffy," Dawn yelled from behind her.

"Really? It didn't toss us into a different dimension and throw us on the back of a big pink Luckdragon?"

"Fantasia needed you, Buffy," Falkor rumbled, craning his head back to look at her. "Bastian needs you."

"Okay, can you keep your eyes on the road?" Buffy squeaked.

"He's flying, not driving. It's safer than your driving."


	44. Field Trip

Title: Field Trip  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-7  
Fandom: BtVS/The Magic School Bus  
Words: 100  
Challenge: 50. Going for a ride  
Disclaimer: I do not own TMSB or BtVS.

"Field trips are so lame," Cordelia groaned as she sank into the seat.

"Hey, it gets us out of class," Xander muttered. "Field trips are fine by me."

"And plus, Ms. Frizzle said it was going to be really educational," Willow added excitedly, ignoring the pointed stares of her friends.

"Ms. Whosit?" Buffy asked, sitting beside her.

"Ms. Frizzle, the new science teacher?"

"The lady driving the bus with the curly red hair?"

"I knew that."

"Seat belts everyone!" Ms. Frizzle shouted.

"How bad could a field trip be?"

"All right bus, do your stuff!" The bus rumbled ominously.

"Uh-oh."


	45. Harry Potter Can Kiss It

Title: Harry Potter Can Kiss It  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Fandom: BtVS/The Covenant  
Words: 100  
Challenge: 50. Going for a ride  
Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or BtVS

Dawn's eyes widened at her boyfriend's shocking admission. The two grinning man-witches were enjoying her shock with far too much amusement. She was sitting in the back seat of a vehicle that had done the impossible. Allegedly.

"There is no way you two pulled a Harry Potter."

"Hate to burst your bubble, sweetcakes, but we did," Reid sneered at his friend's girl. "Flew it right over the stupid cops' heads."

"Okay, Malfoy-wanna-be, prove it," Dawn raised a brow in challenge. "Levitate it now."

"Uh, we can't," Tyler admitted, much to Reid's annoyance. "Not without Caleb and Pogue."

"Sure, you can't."


	46. Safest Thing

Title: Safest Thing  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Fandom: BtVS/Dark Angel  
Words: 100  
Challenge: 50. Going for a ride  
Disclaimer: I do not own DA or BtVS

"There is no way in hell I'm getting on it. That thing is not safe."

"It's the safest thing you'll ever have between your legs," Alec smirked at Kit Holburn in a way that made her want to slap him or kiss him. Jury was still out on that.

"You stole that line from _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, you transgenic pain in my ass."

"Funny, I thought I only did that for Max. Now get on the damn bike," Alec snapped.

"If you crash and kill me, I'm so Poltergeisting you," Kit muttered.

"I live in mortal fear."

"Ass."


End file.
